


Already Home

by puppetgrenade



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon), Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-04
Updated: 2015-06-04
Packaged: 2018-04-02 20:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4072672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puppetgrenade/pseuds/puppetgrenade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"... I guess I don't need to go back home, when I'm already home with you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Already Home

**Author's Note:**

> This is short for now, I know and I'm sorry, but I do plan to add a lot more to it! Please bear with me. ;w;  
> This will mainly be about Lapis and Peridot, but I plan to eventually bring in some of the other gems.

Lapis let the heat draw close. She let it fall over her, bathing her in a warmth that was so distinctly _summer_. The first thing Peridot noticed about her was the silly way the blue gem tilted her head back, as if that would allow the sun to endow her with more heat.

The second thing the technician noticed was that she was laughing. Head thrown back, shoulders shaking, blue cheeks flushing. It reminded Peridot of what they called _blueberries_. Everything about her was happy and joyous as she skipped along the shore, giggling every time the waves gently lapped at her bare feet. She spun around to face the green gem, eyes so wide. Shimmering like stars... _So bright_. A tsk came from Peridot as she turned away briefly. Her cheeks were growing warm. She tried to think of it as the summertime heat getting to her, but she knew better. _Embarrassment_ , the Stevens called it.

Lapis Lazuli's eyes were so _blue_ it made you question if you'd ever seen the color properly before. Peridot was sure she'd never witnessed anything like it.

Her head tipped to the side, eyebrows scrunching together and lips pulling down into something like a pout. "Peridot..?" her voice was soft, but concern laced the name that tumbled out.

"I-I'm sorry," the apology fell out of her mouth ungracefully, seeming to flop onto the floor as she tried remembering how to use words again. Properly. "I did not mean to stare, it's just--"

"Why don't you come join me for a swim?" Her smile was back in full force. The kind of smile that melted hearts and started wars. It definitely had melted Peridot's long ago, back on Homeworld. She smiled, remembering those days. However brief they were, they were still memories she couldn't let go of. Did Lapis ever miss Homeworld the way she did?

"... I find it unnecessary for me to--"

And before the words could come out of her mouth, Lapis was already dragging her beloved into the water. It was warm, no doubt from the sun, but not enough to be uncomfortable. It felt nice. Almost refreshing. She was laughing again, head thrown back as the giggles poured out. It made the technician smile.

_... I guess I don't need to go back home, when I'm already home with you._


End file.
